1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a hybrid vehicle that has an internal combustion engine and a first electric machine to which a common input shaft of a transmission is assigned for driving a first axle of the hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle also has a second electric machine for driving a second axle of the hybrid vehicle. A traction battery is provided for the two electric machines and can be charged when the first electric machine is in a generator mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parallel hybrid vehicle has an internal combustion engine and an electric machine that are assigned to a first axle and that act on a common drivetrain. Thus, at least in one operating state, the forces or torques of the drives are available simultaneously.
Methods for operating such a hybrid vehicle are known from U.S. 2009/0093336 A1 and DE 10 2011 000 609 A1.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for operating such a hybrid vehicle so that, with a high level of electrification, a long electromotive travelling range of the vehicle is ensured.